megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Slime
Slime (スライム, Suraimu) is a recurring demon in the series. History In the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game, an ooze is a type of creature. This category includes such monsters as slimes, jellies, deadly puddings, and similar mindless, amorphous blobs. They can be used by Dungeon Masters as enemies or allies of the player characters. Many oozes dwell underground, and most secrete an acid from their skin that dissolves flesh and other materials rapidly. Oozes are essentially blind, but more than make up for that with an ability called "blindsight", which allows them to discern nearby objects and creatures without needing to see them visually. The appearance of Slimes in the Shin Megami Tensei series suggests that they are the result of incomplete, faulty summons of demons. It comes as no surprise that Mara resembles a Slime in its botched summoning form, further supporting the idea that they are faulty summons. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Gedou Clan *Megami Tensei (Telenet)'' *''Megami Tensei II: Gedou Clan *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei: Gedou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Gedou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Gedou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Gedou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Gedou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Foul Race﻿ *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Foul Race *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Gedou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Gedou Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Foul Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Gedou Clan *Jack Bros.'' *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Foul Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Tower Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Tower Arcana *Persona 3 FES'' / Portable: Fool Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Chariot Arcana *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Gedou Clan *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II Slimes come in three variants: Green, Crap, and Gold. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Fusing a Slime with any other monster increases the other monster's HP and MP by 125% of their original values. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Slime can initially be found in Shibuya. In Shibuya, a failed ritual to summon Mara summons him in the body of a slime (with his typical phallic features). ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Slime is the first demon you fight in Home 2. It's also common to see players raising inexperienced slimes to get megidoraon, since they are very easy to get and learn it faster than any other demons. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Slime is the first demon that appears and assaults the Red Sprite in the game. The protagonist initially fends them off as Unknowns on the deck and removes them while they are infesting the Sickbay afterward. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' A Slime appears alongside a Lham Dearg during the combat tutorial. Its weakness to physical attacks is used to demonstrate the basics of the Press Turn system. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' Slime has unique dialogue and is the only demon other than Doppelgänger of its clan to not have a CP cost of 0. ''Persona 2'' A Slime is responsible for first introducing the party to the contact system in the game and is always the first type of demon encountered in random battles. ''Persona 3 FES'' Slime is one of the new Personas added in Persona 3 FES. Persona 4 One of the weakest of all Personae at only level 2 when found, this is the most basic Persona of the Chariot Arcana. It can only be found through Shuffle Time at the Yukiko's Castle dungeon, and requires you to have started the Social Link with Chie Satonaka to appear. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Ice = |Electricity = |Wind = |Expel = |Curse = - |Almighty = - |Poison = 100% |Paralyze = 100% |Stone = 100% |Strain = 100% |Sleep = 100% |Charm = 100% |Mute = (300%) |Fear = 100% |Bomb = 100% |Rage = 100% |Skill1 = Lunge |Skill2 = - |Skill3 = - |D-Skill1 = Poison Claw |D-Skill2 = Poisma |D-Skill3 = - |Item1 = Foul Mucous |Item2 = Life Stone |Item3 = Revival Bead |Password = JLsV4L#VFLzTNLHT NLszNNX0NPtUJLsk }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Gun= - |Fire= |Ice= |Electricity= |Force= |Expel= |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= Null: Sick/Poison |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1=Life Drain |Effect1= Absorbs a small amount of HP from a single enemy |Cost1= 5 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2=Lunge |Effect2=Weak Physical damage to a single enemy, has a high critical rate/low hit rate |Cost2= 6 MP |Level2= 4 |Skill3= Life Bonus |Effect3= Increases maximum HP by 10% |Cost3= Auto |Level3=6 }} ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' |DK = Nu |AL = - |NR = Nu |MN = Nu |Profile= A viscous life form with tremendous digestive abilities. |Skill1 = Acid |Effect1 = Deal small Havoc + Almighty damage to one enemy. May poison. }} ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Gallery Trivia *In Persona 4 Golden, when the protagonist's cousin, Nanako Dojima, offers the protagonist her "homemade chocolate" on Valentine's Day, the "chocolate" appears as a fuming, multi-colored Slime. Category:American Mythology and Popular Culture Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Last Bible Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Demons Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV